


Dear Danny

by Novo



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novo/pseuds/Novo
Summary: "Dear Danny, goodbye.You can rest now in peace.We love you, we'll miss you.But this case has ceased."





	

Dear Danny, where are you?  
I scream to the air.  
They found your body  
But you weren't there.

You lay on the beach  
Washed up or dumped?  
Or worst of all,  
Is it possible you jumped?

Dear Danny, where were you?  
The police are asking.  
Did you do this often?  
What are we masking?

They went through the house  
And found all your money  
But now they are asking  
Who gave it to you, honey?

Dear Danny, how could you?  
You sneaked out so late.  
The last time I saw you  
Was half past eight.

You took your skateboard  
But we still can't find it.  
They say you were killed.  
Did your killer hide it?

Dear Danny, we found him.  
Or so we think.  
It's hard to imagine  
These things interlink.

We found out about Jack.  
And his history with children  
But would he hurt you?  
I just can't imagine.

Dear Danny, we found it.  
Your skateboard, I mean.  
It was given to Tom,  
But where had it been?

The lady who had it,  
Said she found it with you.  
But she left you there.  
Was else could she do?

Dear Danny, I hear you.  
The psychic lets me know,  
What you want to say.  
Every single day.

You tell me that you know,  
Who your killers is.  
Somebody close to us.  
Someone with kids.

Dear Danny, we found him.  
Or so they say again.  
This time it's Nige.  
But he was our friend.

They say that she saw him.  
As he dumped you there.  
Lying you down,  
Without a care.

Dear Danny, it's over.  
The truth we now know.  
It wasn't Jack or Nige.  
It was Tom's dad, Joe.

He says that you hugged him.  
I don't understand.  
But you didn't deserve,  
To die for that man.

Dear Danny, goodbye.  
You can rest now in peace.  
We love you, we'll miss you.  
But this case has ceased.

We gave you a funeral,  
We lit lights on the beach.  
We'll remember you always.  
Until heaven we reach.


End file.
